1. Field
Devices, apparatuses, and systems consistent with embodiments relate to a hybrid memory device and a computer system including the hybrid memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, memory devices have been developed in a multi-chip package form in which volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices are included in one package.